The present invention relates to a forming method and a forming material of molybdenum films (or molybdenum silicide films, or molybdenum nitride films). Further, the present invention relates to a film formed by employing said material. Also, the present invention relates to elements such as semiconductor elements comprising said films.
At the present moment, the progress in the semiconductor fields is remarkable, and LSIs are being converted into ULSIs. And, so as to improve a signal processing speed, forming a fine-grained structure is being developed. Also, copper having a low resistance is selected as wiring conductor materials, and the spacing between wiring conductors is filled with materials having a very low dielectric constant. Moreover, A trend of extremely thinning a film goes up steadily. A conversion of a gate oxide film, which is currently made of SiO2, into a metal oxide film such as HfO2 has been also studied.
Additionally, the resistance of the gate electrode has also been perceived as a problem. Accordingly, it has been long wanted to develop new materials.
In order to overcome such problems, it has been studied to configure the gate electrode of molybdenum (Mo), being conductive metal.
[Patent document 1] JP-P2002-9298A
[Patent document 2] JP-P2002-353458A
[Patent document 3] JP-P2003-258121A
[Patent document 4] JP-P2004-31484A
[Patent document 5] JP-P2004-207481A
By the way, the Mo thin film can be easily formed with a sputtering technique.
However, employing the sputtering to form a film of the gate electrode causes the semiconductor elements to be damaged physically.
For that reason, formation of the molybdenum thin films (wiring conductor films) with a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process was intended in the semiconductor fields. That is, formation of the molybdenum thin film with the CVD process employing MoCl5 was intended.
However, there is anxiety that Cl to be contained in raw materials(MoCl5) might exert a bad influence.